


Invitation

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Bokuto and Hinata invite Oikawa to something unexpected
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 89





	Invitation

It was a quiet day in the household. Hinata was wearing Daichi’s sweater, and he was buzzing in his seat. He and Bokuto were talking about something, but the people who were in the kitchen couldn’t understand the quiet and quick talking.

Akaashi was refilling the pot of coffee, giving a slight glare to Kuroo who drank the first pot, and was currently adding expresso shots to his fourth cup. 

Oikawa was at the farthest counter from the table, pretending to be asleep, when he was trying to hear what Hinata and Bokuto were discussing. He opened one of his eyes, and saw Bokuto was whispering something into Hinata’s ear. Whatever he said made Hinata blush and cover his mouth.

“Well?”

“...Yes.”

“Good choice.”

Oikawa closed his eye when he saw Bokuto turn towards him.

“Oikawa.”

He opened his eyes, and looked up at the owl who was smirking at him. Bokuto stood up, and leaned against the table.

“Hinata and I would like to invite you to a threesome.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the invitation and he heard Kuroo spit out the coffee he had. He felt his sould leave his body, and heard the words of the other two.

“Kuroo, are you okay?”

“Did you not hear what Bokuto just asked?!”

“Yes, but you choked on hot coffee, that’s kinda dangerous. Here, lemme go check you out.”

Akaashi led Kuroo out of the kitchen, leaving the owl, crow, and the setter.

“You two want a threesome?”

“Yep!”

“Y-Yeah…”

“I… wouldn’t mind that.”

Bokuto smiled at the sentence. He then picked up Hinata and led a confused to his room. He set Hinata down before whispering something in his ear.

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do. I’ll fuck Oikawa, and Oikawa, you can have Hinata.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah…”

“Good. Hinata, do what I told you.”

Hinata breathed in, and walked to Oikawa before kissing him. He started to push him towards the bed. Oikawa ran his hands through Hinata’s hair. He groaned it into his mouth. 

Hinata moved his mouth down to Oikawa’s neck, sliding further down. He pushed off Oikawa’s jacket and shirt. He then slid to his knees and looked at the erection in Oikawa’s sweatpants. He breathed in and mouthed at the erection. Oikawa groaned and wove his hands into the orange strands.

“Just like that. Chibi-chan.”

Hinata slid off his pants and boxers, staring at the cock in front of him. He felt Oikawa’s hand in his hair, and he looked up and saw the reassuring face.

“You can do it, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata took the tip of Oikawa and lightly sucked on him. The older groaned and pulled at Hinata’s hair. Hinata took more of Oikawa and the older bucked his hips.

“Ah~ Chibi-chan…”

Hinata pulled back to the tip and sucked, making Oikawa moan.

“More, Chibi-chan, more.”

Hinata took him again, and Oikawa moaned out. Bokuto walked over to the pair.

“You think you can take more, Hinata?”

Hinata shallowly nodded, and Bokuto pushed his head forward, making Hinata slowly take more of him.

“Just like that Hinata. Okay, pull off of him.”

When Hinata removed his mouth, Oikawa whined.

“Chibi-chaaaaaan~”

“So whiny.” Bokuto gave Hinata a bottle before leaning over Oikawa, “Now, relax.” Bokuto pushed two fingers into him. “Hinata, stretch yourself. We don’t wanna break you.”

Hinata softly moaned at the command, and he lubed two of his fingers before sticking them into himself, “Oh~”

“Heh, he seems to be enjoying himself,” Bokuto chuckled before sucking at Oikawa’s nipple. Oikawa moaned at the action, and he gripped Bokuto’s hair.

“M-More…”

Bokuto smirked, “Hinata, take your finger out, and lie on the bed.”

Hinata followed his instructions and lied on the bed, grabbing a pillow. Bokuto clicked his tongue, and pulled the pillow under him, so with each thrust, Hinata’s cock would push against it.

“He’s ready.”

Oikawa looked shorter man, who was whining. Oikawa placed his hands on either side of Hinata’s head and pushed into him slowly. Hinata moaned, and when Oikawa bottomed out, they bother gasped at the feeling.

“Great King… please…”

Oikawa started thrusting into him at a slow pace, but he quickly built up. Hinata moaned at the feeling of the stimulation. Oikawa felt something push into him, and he almost forgot Bokuto was there. Bokuto grabbed his hips and started fucking him much faster.

“Ah~S-Slow down…”

“Sorry.”

Hinata pushed back on Oikawa and soon he was getting pushed down into the mattress. Oikawa bent down, and kissed his neck.

“Doing so well, Chibi-chan. So damn well.”

“T-Thank you~.”

“Yeah… so tight. So fucking good. Ah~”

“Yeah, you’re both doing so well. Hey, Hinata.”

“Huh?”

“Since you’ve been the best, I’m gonna give you a reward.”

Bokuto reached down, and stroked Hinata, making the blocker moan, before cumming on Bokuto’s hand. Oikawa soon came after him, followed by Bokuto a minute later.

“Damn… That was amazing.” Oikawa complimented.

“Yeah. I need to do that with you guys more often.”

Hinata mumbled something, and the two laughed at that. Oikawa leaned into him, and kissed his neck.

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna hold up on my promise.”

Hinata blushed before nodding. 


End file.
